Collect human pituitary and hypertrophied parathyorid glands, store and distribute their purified products, develop a management information system, and disseminate information as appropriate. This contract-supported program was originally established in response to a need for human Growth Hormone (hGH), which could only be obtained from human pituitaries at autopsy. The program has been expanded to include other human pituitary hormones, pituitary hormones from rats and sheep, and antisera. A liminted number of other hormones and products are also produced and distributed, e. g., human chorionic gonadotropin (hCG), bovine parathyroid hormone (bPTH), and subunits of follicle stimulating hormone (FSH), luteinizing hormone (LH), and thyroid stimulating hormone (TSH).